LOONATICS UNLEASHED EXPANSION: MEMORIAS DOLOROSAS
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Poco despues de que Tech obtuvo sus poderes tuvo que enfrentar que legalmente no existe y demas situaciones que lo llevan a recordar su infancia, la cual fue llena de dificultades, pero sobretodo el dolor de separarse de su último gran afecto. ¡¿Como podrá enfrentar su presente angustiante y un futuro incierto! Introduccion de Galen E. Coyote.
1. Capitulo 1

**MEMORIAS DOLOROSAS**

Tech se encontraba tan cansado, había estado corriendo desde hacia tanto. Habían pasado dos días desde su escape de la clínica, pero su pesar era porque en esos dos días no había encontrado una sola solución a su problema. Solo recordar aquel día, en que vio en la lona en donde aparecía la lista de desaparecidos y victimas comprobadas del día del meteoro, su propio rostro aunado a la palabra "Finado", era suficiente para que sus nervios comenzaran a traicionarle; sabia que fue declarado muerto minutos después de ser ingresado a urgencias, y que a causa de la caída del sistema, no se había podido corregir ese error, un error que le impedía poder conseguir un empleo, acceder a sus ahorros (que a pesar de no ser una cantidad considerable, le habrían sido de ayuda mientras encontraba una forma de sobrevivir.)

Lo anterior aunado a que acababa de sucederle media hora antes.

Entro en un refugio (una carpa) que el ejército había levantado para los damnificados de la actualmente conocida zona-0, esperando conseguir algo de comida y un lugar seco, sorpresivamente había encontrado a Ace y a Rev en ese lugar, pero no se les acerco, su orgullo se sentía herido ante la idea de ser descubierto mendigando un poco de comida, por lo que se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con la chamarra que llevaba puesta y se acerco a la fila con un traste que había encontrado en el camino. Sabía que no había suficientes catres para todos… pero se conformaba con dormir en el suelo si este estaba seco. Entonces ocurrió que se comenzaron a escuchar relámpagos… y eso fue suficiente para que el comenzara a temblar, mientras sentía como su pelaje se erizaba en reacción con sus nervios.

-Tranquilo… ya verás que no sucede nada… la tormenta se alejara…-pensaba mientras seguía en la fila, pero en ese momento fue desmentido por un trueno mas cercano a la carpa, y comenzó a preocuparse en serio, entonces trato de salir de la fila, lo cual era difícil ya que parecía que la gente se amontonaba, pero esto era más imaginario que algo tangible, pero su acción de emprender la retirada estaba causando desorden.

-Oye… ¿Por qué no te fijas donde pisas?

-Lo siento… por favor déjenme pasar…

-Te quieres meter…

-No… solo quiero salir de aquí…

En esos momentos pudo sentir como a través de la planta de sus patas recorría un hormigueo, indicándole la corriente que circulaba a su alrededor, era la carga positiva en espera de la negativa en las nubes, y en ese instante perdió el control y grito.

-¡¡¡ALÉJENSE DE MÍ!!!¡¡¡ES PELIGROSO ESTAR CERCA DE MÍ!!!- incluso comenzó a empujar aquellos que se encontraban demasiado cerca, mientras salía corriendo de en medio de la gente. Cuando al fin logro salir de la aglomeración fue sujetado por un tipó que estaba visiblemente furioso.

-OYE IMBÉCIL, EMPUJASTE A MI HIJA, ¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES SARNOSO!

-¡¡¡SUÉLTEME… AAH…NO SE ME ACERQUE… NO!!!-gritaba desesperadamente, y en un impulso mordió el brazo del tipo, quien grito sonoramente mientras le soltaba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para obligar a nuestro coyote a dejar de encajarle los dientes. Lo cual relativamente empeoro la situación considerando que Tech estaba desesperado, al final dejo de morderlo y corrió a la salida. Pero momentos antes de lograr salir, el rayo atravesó la lona y lo fulmino ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Ace vio lo que había sucedido y se las arreglo para atravesar el tumulto, vio en medio del círculo de gente el cuerpo de su antiguo compañero del ala psiquiátrica del Acmetropolis Hope. Lo reconoció al ver debajo de su chamarra la pijama azul agua que usaba en el hospital la última vez que lo vio. El terror se apodero de la mayoría de la gente ahí presente al verlo levantarse como si nada le hubiese pasado, Tech miro a Ace con una expresión de desesperación pura.

-QUE NADIE SE ME ACERQUE, PODRÍA CAER OTRO RAYO.- dijo al momento de salir corriendo de la carpa. Otro rayo lo alcanzo en menos de 20 segundos de haber salido… la gente se quedo petrificada del horror de ver al coyote tendido en el suelo, con visibles quemaduras en su pelaje marrón. Para posteriormente levantarse y continuar su carrera medio tambaleante.

-Es uno de esos fenómenos del meteorito-dijo una mujer mientras estrechaba a un pequeño niño, posiblemente su hijo.

-No es posible que estén sueltos como sin nada, lo vieron, el atrajo los rayos, ya que nunca vi caer dos tan cerca en una misma tormenta-dijo el hombre que había sido mordido por Tech.

Ace no dijo nada, mientras sentía frustración por tener que escuchar a esas personas… sabia que él estaba en la categoría de fenómeno, pero eso no cambiaba quien era por dentro, no lo hacía menos valioso o más importante. Y sus pensamientos estuvieron con el pobre Tech, quien estaba solo debajo de una tormenta eléctrica, sin nadie a quien recurrir, y se lamento por no poder ayudarlo.

Ahora…

Después de correr… se percato que lo peor de la tormenta había pasado, solo caía agua ahora.

-En la calle otra vez… -se lamentaba mientras caminaba por las calles frías y sombrías de Acmetropolis… como si estuviese reviviendo tiempos pasados, pero no por eso mejores-pareciera que no importara cuanto me esfuerzo, siempre regreso al punto de salida.

Vio a dos pequeños coyotes, cubiertos con sendas chamarras, según pudo ver eran un chico y una chica, habían encontrado un pequeño refugio debajo de una cornisa, ellos llevaban bolsas repletas de latas viejas, botellas plásticas y demás materiales reciclables… la chica no tendría más de 10 años, mientras que el chico tendría 5. Los ojos verdes de Tech chocaron con los ojos grises de la mayor, quien tras observarlo unos segundos, le comenzó a enseñar los colmillos mientras de su garganta salía despedido un agudo gruñido, no le había tomado mucho el decidir que no lo deseaba cerca, sus facciones eran a comparación de las suyas más agresivas y feroces que la suyas, considerando que era nueve años menor que él . El pequeño en cambio lo miro con un poco de curiosidad, incluso por unos momentos pudo verse reflejado en ese rostro de infantil, la chica coyote tomo rápidamente a pequeño y lo acerco a su cuerpo en una actitud protectora.

-No lo mires, es un mestizo, ¡¿no ves?! Su piel es más clara y su cuerpo más bajo que el de papá, ¿recuerdas lo que papá decía? No confíes en los mestizos, sol ladrones…Grrrrrrr…

Esta reacción no le era ajena, ya que había tenido que sufrirla durante la mayor parte de su vida, el era un rechazado, tanto por ser un antropomorfo como por su madre de otra raza. No le desconcertó tampoco cuando vio como la chica cogía un trozo de concreto suelto y lo sujeto dándole a entender que si se acercaba se lo arrojaría. Tech siguió su camino, mientras que los dos hermanos lo veían retirarse, el buscaría otro refugio.

El se detuvo frente a un edificio en ruinas, su estructura se había desestabilizado por el terremoto y sus replicas, no había nadie dentro, pero lo sentía, su campo electromagnético seguía activo, a causa de sus ya mencionados nervios alterados, solo fue cuestión de minutos para que él se percatara de que este comenzaba a atraer la estructura, causando que esta se colapsara.

-NO- trato de correr lo más rápido que pudo, pero fue inútil, termino enterrado debajo de los escombros…

Permaneció horas enterrado…gritando por ayuda que no vino…al final se canso y se quedo dormido… estaba tan débil por el hambre… que esta le trajo recuerdos de su pasado… aunado a esa incertidumbre por su futuro. Esos cachorros le trajeron recuerdos dolorosos.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notas del autor:**

_Hola, después de un tiempo largo, continúo con este relato, en donde narro precisamente una breve historia de la infancia de Tech, en este universo se expone con más crudeza los eventos posteriores al Día del Meteorito, como el desconcierto de la gente por los "Anomalos" (aquellos que mutaron y adquirieron poderes al mismo tiempo que buscan sobrevivir los desafortunados que están aislados en la Zona-0._

_En este capítulo presento a Galen E. Coyote, el desafortunado padre de Tech. Dejo a su consideración al personaje y espero saber que opinan de él. Pero realmente esta historia está dedicada a todos los fans de este personaje tan carismático, que aunque si bien Tech fue el chiste recurrente de la primera temporada, como personaje es tan especial que es difícil no amarlo._

_Este capítulo lo dejo a su consideración._

** Pulpomolcagetero! 27 de Febrero de 2013**

* * *

**MEMORIAS DOLOROSAS**

**Capitulo 2**

**DOCE AÑOS ATRÁS**

El pequeño corría por las calles oscuras de esta monstruosa ciudad, en medio de la lluvia acida y el frio, tropezó en varias ocasiones, pero en vez de lloriqueos se escucharon gemidos de cachorro, era natural considerando su linaje canino. Tras su caída se sobo con sus garritas su pequeña nariz en la punta de su hocico, mientras se limpiaba el agua sucia del rostro, tenía que llegar a aquel lugar donde lo esperaba el, su padre.

Estaba feliz había conseguido el dinero, gracias a esos juegos con robot de peleas, en donde se apostaba sumas de dinero en efectivo, lo único que necesitaba era que su padre fuera con él y podría participar, confiaba en que su talento lo ayudaría a salir de este bache, era natural, el era un cachorro después de todo, que podía saber a fin de cuentas de lo complicada que puede ser la vida para los desposeídos.

-Papá, ya volví… papi…¿papi?...-dijo el cachorro al entrar a una vieja construcción, que no tendría más de 20 años de abandono, pronto seria demolida por lo que en unos días ambos tendrían que vivir de nuevo en las calles de Acmetropolis -¡¿papi?!.

Había una pila de cartón y algunos materiales reciclables en una enorme bolsa, resultado de la recolección de ese día, también habia una vieja mochila de acampar, llena de las pocas poseciones que tenían en realidad, el lugar estaba relativamente limpio, a excepción de una que otra lata de comida en el suelo, varias botellas de cerveza y bebidas mas fuertes; de una lata de pintura salía una débil llama que iluminaba el interior del pasillo del viejo edificio. Fue entonces cuando lo encontró, tirado sobre un viejo montón de cartón reciclado, llevando un viejo impermeable, cubierto de manchas de toda clase, era obvio que el coyote no se había tomado un baño en meses, el olor a alcohol le llegaba a cachorro sin necesidad de acercarse a tres metros del despojo canino al que él llamaba Papá . Aquel solo se limito a abrir los ojos y lo miro unos segundos, sonrió levemente como si esta acción le causara algún tipo de dolor, para después ver el vacio de la oscuridad del fondo del edificio.

-Papi…

-¡¿Si?!- dijo el coyote adulto, con una voz suave pero un poco profunda.

-Estuviste bebiendo-dijo con un tono de reproche en su aguda voz.

-Tech… no actúes como si fueras mi madre…

-Sabes que te hace daño.

-Jajaja… eres un chico raro ¡¿sabías?! Actúas como un adulto… solo tienes 7 años por amor a Dios…

-Y tú tienes 26 años, por amor a Dios, compórtate como un adulto -dijo poniendo los brazos cruzados, su cuerpo se sacudía levemente por el frio, lo cual no tardo mucho tiempo en ser notado por su padre.

-Creo que bebí demasiado… me parece que estas temblando… ash… no, de verdad estas temblando… cachorrito… te mojaste de nuevo…-y en ese momento se le acerco- no entiendes que si te enfermas no puedo pagarle a un doctor.

-Estoy bien… yo no me enfermo tan fácil… cof cof…-tocio repentinamente.

-¡¿No?! ¡¿y eso que fue… cerebrito?! Naaaa… ahora te quitas esa ropa mojada…

-No Papá… no me la quites…¡Papá!…

Le quito la ropa y la colgó cerca de la hoguera, el pobre cachorro tiritaba de frio, ya que en efecto se había mojado completamente, incluso su ropa interior se había mojado, por lo que quedo completamente desnudo, entonces los ojos grises de su padre adquirieron una expresión de repentina vitalidad, mientras que decía algo en verdad incoherente para el momento.

-Si Lülü te viera en estos momentos, estoy seguro que querría tomarte una foto…jijijijiji…siempre decía que eres el cachorrito más lindo del mundo…

-¡Papaaá Grrrrrrrr!-reclamo en medio de sus sacudidas.-me muero de frio…

-Lo siento, se me olvido por un momento que tengo que evitar que te enfermes… creo que si bebí mucho…-dijo mientras se quitaba su impermeable y una camiseta debajo de este para posteriormente volver a ponerse su asqueroso impermeable. Se la puso a su hijo, la camiza le quedaba enorme. Lo levanto entre sus brazos y lo acostó en su cama de cartones, mientras que tomo algunos periódicos y comenzó a envolver el cuerpo de su cachorro - no te muevas… voy por algo… -dijo al momento de levantarse y entro a otra habitación. No tardo nada, y se recostó a su lado, y le ofreció un trago de una pequeña botella de ron- Bebe esto…

-No quiero.

-Vamos Tech… es para que te calientes los huesos… estas sacudiéndote por el frio…-dijo sonriendo ladinamente a su pequeño hijo…

-Eso es un mito.

-Claro que no…si sirve… lo he confirmado…

-No te creo, además…mmm…-no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento su padre le empino la botellita.

-Vamos se un cachorrito bueno… tomate tu medicina…

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que estás loco?- dijo Tech ya comenzando a sentirse ebrio - además sabe horrible… hic…

-¿Ah sí? Eso querría decir que es buena la medicina… ¡¿no?! Jajajajajaja… déjame tomar un poco…-dijo al momento de beber de la misma botella-… mmm…a mi no me parece que sepa tan feo…

-Jajaja… estás loco…jajaja…-dijo Tech entre los brazos de su padre mientras se restregaba en contra del oscuro pelaje de este, moviendo su cola un poco - estas calientito… me gusta estar entre tus brazos. Me recuerdas a mamá… snif…

-No llores… snif… no quiero recordar a Lülü en estos momentos… duele mucho.

Mantuvieron en esa posición por unos momentos. Por unos momentos Tech se sintió feliz, ya que le gustaba ese calor despedido del cuerpo de su padre, se sentía protegido y amado, su padre era un desastre, no lo podía negar, pero en ocasiones podía ser divertido, sobre todo cuando no estaba tumbado dejándose llevar por su tristeza, hacia unas semanas, su padre sin ninguna razón, se había levantado, tomo lo poco que tenían y se lo llevo al desierto, definitivamente no entendía la fascinación de su padre por el desierto, pero fue divertido verlo luchando por construir una improvisada casa de campaña, en verdad que era digno de verse, lo único que podría definir a Galen E. Coyote era la siguiente palabra _**Inestable**_. Un día tenía ánimos, energía de sobra, hacia locuras que al cachorro le parecían divertidas pero a la vez problemáticas ya que no le permitían conservar un empleo por más de un mes, desde hacía más de un año que ellos vivían en la calle, el otro problema era que Galen tendía a dejarse caer frecuentemente en fuertes estados depresivos, en los cuales se embriagaba dos o tres días completos… era imposible moverlo del lugar que el escogía para tumbarse, esos días Tech sabía que debía dedicarse a la recolección de reciclaje completamente solo, aunque trataba lo más posible de evitar la tardanza, ya que sabía que ebrio hacia locuras peores, pero eso poco o nada le importaba a Tech, el solo era feliz al ver sonreír de vez en cuando a su padre, ya que eso le daba esperanzas de que el volviera a ser el padre que conocía de pequeño, quien tenía bien plantados los pies en la tierra.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí- se escucho una voz que había entrado en improvisado dormitorio… -Creo que nos han invadido hermanos.

Fue cuando ambos coyotes reaccionaron y levantaron la vista, eran pandilleros que usaban el lugar para sus reuniones, Galen sabía que era así, solo que esperaba que ellos no pensaran en regresar al lugar después de que este había sido desahuciado, pero era obvio que como de costumbre, con esperanza no siempre se cambian los hechos tangibles.

-Ustedes animales están en todo, creí que habíamos sido claros, no queremos perros callejeros aquí.

Tech solo sintió que su padre lo escondía detrás de él al momento de levantarse u enfrentar a estos tipos… el odiaba la expresión perro callejero… por lo cual era natural que al escuchar este insulto se pusiera furioso.

-Grrrrrrrrrrr…-les gruño mientras los veía con deseos de morderlos.

-Vaya… veo que el alcohol te hace ser más bravo, pues vamos a tener que darte unas lecciones de obediencia.

Eran demasiados para que el pudiese enfrentarlos solo, aunque si mordió algunos, el resto se encargo de dominarlo, Galen termino en el suelo, recibiendo unos puñetazos en el rostro, seguía luchado por soltarse cuando repentinamente escucho la aguda voz de Tech gimiendo porque uno de los matones lo había sujetado de la piel de la nuca como a cualquier perrillo.

-Miren como chillo este, definitiva es un mestizo sin agallas, sobretodo miren esa cola, no es como la de su viejo.

-Se nota que no heredó ninguna de las cualidades de tu raza, no tiene agallas ¿ quién fue la perra con a la que te montaste?

-Y si nos divertimos un poco con él pequeño saco de pulgas antes de desollarlos.

Tech empezó a lastimeros gemidos de dolor mientras lagrimas salían de sus mejillas, era como el sonido de un perro al que han pateado.

-¡CAYATE PUTO ANIMAL! – Le grito el maleante que lo tenía colgando. El cachorro trato de guardar silencio, pero en realidad estaba muy asustado.

-Esperen… no le hagan nada… - Dijo a duras penas Galen mientras de su hocico escurría un poco de su propia sangre.

-¡OOwww!¡eso en verdad rompe mi corazón! Krato, hermano, pícalo…-Dijo el que parecía el jefe del la pandilla a uno de sus compañeros, indicándole que apuñalara con su navaja a Tech.

-Esperen por favor… yo puedo ayudarlos en algo… pero no lastimen al cachorro…

-¿En que podrías ayudarnos zarrapastroso?

-Puedo ayudarlos a entrar en los sistemas de la policía… puedo hacer que todo lo que tienen en sus archivos desaparezca por arte de magia.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-todos comenzaron a reírse groseramente…

-¡¿Escucharon a este perro briago?! ¡Cree que puede meterse en un sistema que es impenetrable!

-Puedo demostrárselos… necesito cualquier cosa conectada al sistema… lo que sea…

-Si claro, quisiera un poco de lo que te metiste por la nariz.

-Vamos, que perdemos, si alucina por algo o está diciendo la verdad nos divertiremos.

Fue entonces que le dieron un celular, este era prácticamente una pieza de museo para el año 2760, ellos se reían mientras que el coyote ponía una expresión de enfado.

-¿Qué pasa genio, no que eras capaz de usar cualquier cosa?

Entonces el exhalo un suspiro y acerco el auricular a su garganta y comenzó a gemir cerca del aparato, fue cuando se acciono algo ya que en la pantalla se comenzó a ver una serie de comandos, había entrado al sistema, fue entonces que el coyote comenzó a trabajar en el. Tech tenía la mente en blanco mientras veía como su padre burlaba el sistema, lo hacía por evitar que estos tipos los mataran, pero estaba arriesgando demasiado, más de lo que el cachorro se imagino en un momento, ya que Galen estaba haciendo algo más que estar manipulando datos. Estaba cometiendo un delito serio.

-Dime tu nombre- Le dijo a que consideraba el jefe de la banda.

-Rockball.

-Tu verdadero nombre… no podre hacer nada con solo un apodo.

-Romualdo Chávez- dijo disgustado el tipo.

- Entendido… ¿en que sector naciste y fecha completa…?

Fue entonces cuando el cachorro le pareció escuchar algo en el exterior del edificio, como si alguna maquina se hubiera activado afuera.

-Ahora compruébalo…

Fue entonces que vio toda la información referente a él en la pantalla del celular, no se exagera al afirmar que se agrandaron las orbitas de sus ojos. Era increíble, un programa que había costado más de 130 billones de Kuarcelineon de los contribuyentes, no era más que un videojuego simple para este sujeto, si mencionar el impacto que causo en Tech el descubrir que su padre era capaz de hacer eso, si nunca lo había visto manejar ni un control remoto. Pero fue cuando noto que algo estaba pasando con la información, esta estaba desapareciendo, sus antecedentes, su historial crediticio, incluso la información sobre las muelas tapadas, todo se estaba esfumando, por un momento el pandillero pensó que era genial, pero después no tardo en notar que esto no era tan favorable al ver que su propio nombre estaba siendo borrado, no importa si eres un criminal o no, el hecho de que su nombre y datos personales desapareciera era demasiado perjudicial, ya que no puede ni siquiera comprar goma de mascar sin tener un nombre registrado.

-¡¿Maldita sea, que has hecho?! – grito mientras sujetaba de la solapa a Galen.

El coyote lo miro con una expresión salvaje, llena de agresividad, mientras sus orejas se pegaban a su cabeza y le mostraba los dientes.

-Nadie amenaza a mi hijo. – su voz sonó tan rasposa como intimidante.

En ese momento la pala mecánica del robot de demolición que estaba estacionado frente al edificio rompió la pared, ante la sorpresa, el pandillero que tenia sujeto a Tech lo soltó, este se arrastro rápido junto a su padre que había sido también soltado, quien gritaba como un demonio enloquecido.

-¡Si, CORRAN PUTAS DE MIERDA, QUE SU PADRE LES DARÁ SUS BUENOS AZOTES! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - si, en definitiva estaba como poseido

-¡PAPAAAAÁ! – grito Tech aterrado mientras los pandilleros corrían para salvar sus vidas.

Fue cuando el coyote entro cordura. Corrió a recoger rápido su mochila, la ropa de Tech y salió corriendo con Tech en sus brazos, tuvo que abandonar los desperdicios pero se quedo con el celular, y salió corriendo por el boquete por donde entro la maquina y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, sabía que la policía vendría por él. Cuando ya estuvo lejos arrojo el Celular por la coladera más cercana y siguió su carrera. Cuando llegaron al parque estaba amaneciendo.

-¿Eres un hacker? – fue lo primero que dijo Tech después de lo ocurrido.

-Lo fui hace mucho tiempo.

-No entiendo, ¿si puedes hacer esas cosas, porque tenemos que vivir en la calle?

-Tu papá hizo cosas malas de niño, la policía me dijo que tenía que evitar hacer estas cosas o me meterían en un hoyo oscuro y muy feo de donde no saldría nunca, la policía no se olvida jamás de los niños que hacen cosas malas, jamás te dejan en paz… jamas podre conseguir un empleo relacionado con computadoras, porque ellos no quieren saber nada de mi, piensan que haria cosas malas, ellos jamas olvidan, jamas, jamas lo olvidan. - su mirada era de desconcierto, como si en su mente no pudiera comprender como su vida se habia convertido en esta pesadilla interminable.

-No me gusta vivir en la calle… Snif- Se quejo Tech mientras abrazaba a su papá.

"Deberíamos morirnos, esta no es vida, extraño a tu mami mucho. "Pensó Galen por un momento, mientras veía uno de esos rascacielos, considero la posibilidad de llegar a la sima y arrojarse con su hijo en brazos, sería como volar mientras tardaran en caer, pero fue interrumpido por ese recuerdo de Lülü antes de morir.

"Cuida de nuestro hijo, él te necesitara a ti, ¡prométemelo!"

"Lo-Lo prometo, lo cuidare… yo…"

-Ella me volvería a matar si hago eso- dijo en voz alta mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Tech.

**VOLVIENDO AL AÑO 2772**

Tech habia pasado horas enterrado entre los escombros, sus fuerzas se habían agotado y pensaba que lo más probable es que permaneciera enterrado indefinidamente, no sabía si en algún momento moriría, había sobrevivido a cosas insólitas el último mes, eso podía ser una señal de que podría posiblemente sobrevivir en una condición tan inhóspitas, pero mentalmente no era tan optimista, estaba comenzando a experimentar el terror de ser enterrado vivo.

-Hey… amigo… ¿me escuchas? – Se escuchaba una voz débil – fue cuando el coyote sintió que había recuperado la esperanza de ser libre.

-¡Aquí, ayúdenme! – grito.

Las voces siguieron, eran varias, alguien estaba tratando de sacarlo de entre los escombros. A medida que pasaron las horas las voces aumentaron la intensidad, incluso el cascajo al moverse le parecía la más esperanzadora señal que había escuchado en sus 19 años de vida. Fue cuando vio una enorme mano peluda y parda que comprendió quienes eran sus salvadores. Fue cuando una cabeza peluda y gris se asomo por la abertura, esta le sonrió, pero él obvio no estaba de humor para sonreír, estaba luchando por reprimir las lágrimas.

Desde lejos un pequeño coyote los miraba, al escuchar que lo habían encontrado y estaba vivo, sonrio.


End file.
